User blog:GameNerd/Wish List for PSASBR Ethan Mars
Ethan Mars '''is the main protagonist of the game Heavy Rain and a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography '''A Desperate Father Ethan had a happy life and was a successful architect alongside. He was married to Grace mars and had two kids, Jason and Shaun Mars. While at the mall one day, he and his son Jason are struck by a car. Jason is killed and Ethan is put in a coma for six months. Two years later, Grace divorced him and Shaun is distant from him. One day his Shaun is kidnapped by the Origami Killer. The Killer tells Ethan that he must complete five painful test to discover where Shaun is. Mars is framed as the killer and is chased by the police. Arcade Opening Ethan has been searching for Shaun for what feels like decades, clue after clue. He thinks he is the Killer, but he dosent know. He hears of someone who might know where Jason is. He goes after him and nothign will stand between him and his son. And if Ethan is the killer, those skills will come in handy. Rival Name: Pyramid Head Reason: Ethan blacks out while searching for Shaun. he awakes to find Pyramid Head staring at him. Ethan is fearful at first, but stands up for Shaun. Despite his fear, he demands to know where Shaun is from Pyramid Head. Ethan then taked hid gun out. Connection:'Pyramid head is the manifestation of someone's guilt. Ethan suffers from guilt since he believes himself responsible for his son's death and others disapereance. Pyramind head recounts deaths and gives people pain, guilt and suffering. Ending Ethan returns back. He is mad and blames himself for wasting time and not finding Shaun. At that moment he believes himself to be the killer. However, he puts that idea away and either way he needs to find our what happened and where his son is. Gameplay ' ' *'Toy Sword - ''' - Swings Jason's Toy Sword *'''Punch Combo-''' or + '- Ethan strongly punches *'Upward Strike - ' ' ' + '- Ethan swings the sword upward *'Slidie Attack - ' ' ' + - Ethan does a slide attack *'Air Sword - ' ' '(Air)- Swings sword in air *'Air Punch - ' or + - Ethan air punches *'''Air Uppercut - ''' + - Air Uppercut *'Down Slam- ' + - Slams to ground '' '' *'The Shark - '' '- Ethan fires his pistol *'''The Lizard - ' or + - Ethan uses his cleaver *'''The Rat - ''' + - Ethan throws poison *'''The Butterfly - ''' + - Ethan throws glass shards down, acting like a mine but not explosive *'''All Are Same in Air *'Madison - ' - Uses camera to stun people *'The Killer - ''' or + - Ethan delievers a haymaker *'The Son - ' + - 'Ethan swings a dummy around *'AP - ' ' + - Ethan drops a device on the ground, that sucks away AP *'All Same in Air''' Twist and Throw -''' or - Ethan grabs someones neck, and throws them '''Toy Up -''' - Ethan uses the toy sword to knock someone in the air '''Poison -''' - Ethan stabs someone with poison, then tackles them to ground ****'Block - ' ****'Pick Up-' ****'Evade-' + or '''Special Moves ****'Im A Father Too:' Ethan fires a spiral downward shot of his pistol ****'Addicted: '''Nathan uses AR and kills enemies in the area ****'Agoraphobia: Ethan blackouts and wakers up later. All enemies are dead and he has origoma in his hand. Quotes ****When Selected *****"Im coming Shaun" *****"No one will stand in my way" ****Item Pick-Up *****"Im No Killer, but this should help" ****K.O's Someone *****"What would Shaun say" *****"What would Jason say?" *****"You should have told me where he was" ****Respawn *****"Im not giving up, not yet" *****"You wont stop me!" Introductions and Endings ****Introductions *****Ethan takes his gun out of the box *****Ethan puts the origama away *****Ethan cocks his pistol "Im sorry for what I need to do" ****Winning Screen *****Ethan grins and crosses his arms *****Ethan puts his gun away "Should have told me" *****Ethan finds origama in his hand "What did I do?" ****Losing Screen *****Ethan falls to the ground and blackouts *****Ethan falls on his knees "Im sorry Shaun" *****Ethan looks down upset "It's not over yet." Costumes '''Street Cloths Ethan's default outfit from Heavy Rain Pre-Order: Prisoner Prisoner suit he wore in one of the endings. Happy Dad Outfit he wore in prolouge and mall. Stages ARI Main Theme: '''Heavy Rain '''Secondary THeme: Numerous Nathan is at his desk cycling through different inviorments in the ARI (Underwater, Forest, ect..) Inlcudes elements from different stages Theme Default PSASBR theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKxdZfF8ndY - Ethan's theme Minion Madison Paige Category:Blog posts